The University of Utah has been one of the most productive sites in the NICHD Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU) Network over the past 20 years, contributing numerous concepts and protocols, large numbers of well-characterized study participants, high-quality research data, and multiple important secondary analyses resulting in national presentations and awards. The specific aim of this application is a successful competitive renewal for the Utah site in the 2016-2021 MFMU Network. The Utah site has submitted 23 proposals (including 7 in the current Network cycle) to the Network Steering Committee and the Utah site is consistently among the leading Network sites for screening, recruitment and data quality. Michael Varner MD has been the Utah site Principal Investigator since Utah entered the MFMU Network. In addition to has numerous Network administrative responsibilities, he has worked tirelessly to ensure that the University of Utah - Intermountain Healthcare collaboration continues to be mutually beneficial. Twenty-one Board-Certified/Board Eligible MFM Division faculty plus 6 MFM Fellows provide 24/7/365 coverage for the 5 participating Utah hospitals. The 5 participating hospitals represent almost 20,000 deliveries per year (40% of the deliveries in the State of Utah). The population recruited into MFMU Network studies over the previous 20 years is representative of the population of the northern Utah urban corridor. Letters of support are provided from the NICU Directors at all hospitals and representative statistics are also provided. The Utah Department of Health Neonatal Follow-Up Program provides research follow-up for MFMU Network protocols (with help from the MFMU Follow-Up Coordinator) and will be transitioning to the University of Utah Pediatric Developmental Assessment Center in July, 2015. Long-standing functional data systems exist in all 5 participating hospitals. Twenty-nine research personnel work on MFMU Network protocols in 5 hospitals and the offices of over 120 women's health providers along the Utah urban corridor. These individuals are dedicated clinical researchers, with a low turn- over rate. The University of Utah is enthusiastically committed to continued participation in the NICHD MFMU Network, as confirmed by multiple letters of support. Dr. Varner's proven and continuing ability to enlist wide-spread participation by community obstetric providers and to attract/retain an excellent clinical research staff are major factors in the success of the Utah site and will continue through the next Network cycle, should the University of Utah be selected for continued Network participation.